


Comfort

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Derek, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Hi! May I request a imagine with Derek Hale? 💖 I’d love to read something with Derek, where the reader is Scott’s little sister. Peter gave her the bite and she doesn’t know what to do because she’s afraid of telling Scott. So she goes in the woods, searching for Derek, for ask him help. The truth is that she goes to Derek because she really like him, or maybe something more, but he doesn’t know. If you ok with this I’ll let you do the rest





	Comfort

When I came to, I felt… strange. Different.

I sat up, being extremely aware of my surroundings. The crescent moon in the night sky seemed to shine brighter. The very air felt heavier with energy, one that I couldn’t detect before. The scents around me smelled stronger, like the dew that accumulated from the rain.

Confused about when it had rained, I looked to the ground. The dry leaves underneath me were now damp. I myself was soaked to the bone, my clothes were completely wet and my hair stuck to my face and neck. I was shaking from head to toe, but I couldn’t tell if it was because I was cold or not.

Making an effort to remember what happened, I mentally went through the latest events. I knew I shouldn’t have been wandering alone in the middle of the woods, but I needed to clear my head and I had lost track of time before it got dark.

My brother Scott had just told me about the supernatural, about werewolves. Stiles, who had insisted on being there when I learned about it, hadn’t been the best person to have around. I knew he was trying to help, but his comments about these creatures only managed to overwhelm me.

After that, I left home to take a walk as Scott’s words echoed in my mind.

‘I’m a werewolf, Y/N’

‘You need to know about this’

‘Be careful, it’s very dangerous’

‘You need to be prepared to defend yourself’

Defend myself? Weren’t werewolves just people who shifted with the full moon? As long as I was careful enough not to run into one of them while they couldn’t control themselves, why did I need to defend myself? The glance that Scott and Stiles exchanged then didn’t help to ease my anxiety either. They looked worried, alert, like they knew something that I didn’t. Almost like they feared that werewolves would deliberately hurt me…

I had subconsciously walked to the woods, probably because deep down I wanted to see Derek. Even before Scott told me Derek was a werewolf too, I had been always… interested in him. I… had a big crush on him.

But then, as I immersed myself in the woods, it happened. The sound of of dry leaves crunching startled me. A movement caught my eye, but when I turned to it I saw nothing but the trunk of the trees. Then a growl, an animal like one, and after that…

I shut my eyes tight, cringing at the memory. I jumped up in fear when I evoked the moment in which something lunged at me and bit me. My heart began beating faster as I slowly rolled up my sleeve to check if it was real.

It suddenly felt really hard to breathe when I spotted the bite marks in the inside of my forearm. The blood once pouring from it was now dry and stuck to my skin. I sobbed when I vividly remembered the lacerating pain, the loud scream that tore my throat and the sheer terror I felt.

Everything that happened after was hazy, and I could only remember stumbling across the woods like I was in the middle of a feverish dream. I think I got lost, and just when I was losing hope to find my way back home, I started feeling really sick. That was all I could remember. I probably fainted, I must have been out cold for hours.

My fingers shook as I shoved my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I had five missed calls from Scott and two from Stiles. I tapped the notification, but before I could do it again to dial Scott’s phone, I thought twice.

I couldn’t tell my brother about this! I had been reckless, and he had just told me that I should be careful. Even knowing about the werewolves, I had mindlessly walked around alone. What would he say when I told him what happened? I… I just couldn’t face him!

“D-Derek?!” I called out, hoping he could save me. “Derek!!!”

I hoped that, being close to his house, he would be around. Hear me and come get me, help me through this nightmare. But no answer came.

Everything became blurry when the tears welled up in my eyes. I began trudging through the woods, even if it felt like I was losing control. The only sounds I could hear were the thumping of my heart against my ears, my loud erratic breathing and my footsteps against the damp leaves on the ground.

Realizing I still carried my phone, I trialed dialing Derek’s phone. I needed him, he was the only one who could help me now. He always made me feel so safe, he was so big and strong. I… I needed Derek!

With every tone of the call, my heart only seemed to race more. After several seconds, the call cut itself. Derek didn’t answer, so I dialed his number again. As I waited, a tightness arrived to my chest, making me feel like I could pass out again.

The tones stopped and were replaced with a deep voice at the other end of the line.

“Y/N?” Derek worriedly asked. “What’s wrong? Scott called me, he said you ran away. Are you okay?”

“N-No! It attacked me and I… I don’t know what happened… I don’t know what to do, I was trying to find you because I needed to get away, and Scott… and suddenly-“

“Slow down, I can’t understand you”

“D-Derek, I…” I was interrupted by another sob, no matter how hard I tried to contain myself. “Help, I… P-P-Please…”

“Where are you?” He replied with a newfound alarm in his voice.

It took me a moment to reply as I focused on evening out my breaths and stopping my sobbing. Even then, I couldn’t speak clearly.

“W-Woods…” I gasped, falling to the ground when my knees buckled. “I…”

“I’ll call Scott, he-“

“No! Y-You”

“Y/N, he’s your older brother, and he’s worried sick”

“You!” I insisted, only wanting him. “P-Please, D-Derek, you…”

A brief silence occupied his end of the line, followed by a resigned grunt.

“Don’t move, I’m on my way” He suddenly sounded out of breath, like he was running. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

I didn’t know how to answer that question. Was I hurt? I couldn’t tell. All I knew was that I was scared out of my mind and I wanted him with me to make me feel safe.

“H-Hurry” Was all I managed to say instead between sobs.

“Talk to me!” Derek urged me. “Are you in danger?”

I opened my mouth to reply but didn’t utter any words. When I didn’t reply, his voice came to me again, but it was suddenly cut off.

“Stay on the li-”

“Derek?” I looked at my screen, only to see it was black. The battery died.

I threw my phone to the ground and curled over myself as I waited for him to come get me.

*

Hugging myself and burying my head in my knees, I rocked backed and forth as I bawled my eyes out. What if Derek never came, what if no one could find me? I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know what would happen to me. I couldn’t make sense out of anything, I could only focus on my heartbeat as it maintained that frantic rhythm.

“Y/N!!” I looked up in relief as I recognized Derek’s voice calling my name. Maybe my heartbeat had given me away, or he could smell my fear.

I tried to reply, but I couldn’t find my voice. I couldn’t even find the strength to stand to my feet, feeling utterly defenseless.

Soon after, I heard him coming my way and my heart seemed to finally calm at the sight of Derek Hale. When he spotted me, he didn’t lose a second to meet with me and kneel down next to me.

“What the hell happened?” His piercing green eyes looked me up and down.

“I… Got lost…” I gulped, choking the words out. “And… And then… it… I…”

“Okay, breathe” Derek watched me carefully, noticing I was close to hyperventilating. “Take it easy, you’re safe now”

I nodded, still shaking like a leaf. He must have realized this too, because he took his leather jacket off and put it over my shoulders.

“You’re all wet…” His fingers gingerly brushed against my hair. “Were you out all night, in the rain?”

I was shaking so badly that it felt like I didn’t have any control over my body. My teeth had started to chatter and it was hard to focus on anything else.

“Okay” Derek wrapped his arms around me, leaning me against his torso to provide me with some body warmth as well as some comfort. “Calm down, okay? Breathe”

I managed a nod, trying to breathe like he told me to. I took a deep breath, then exhaling and feeling like I slightly calmed down. It didn’t help with the cold, but Derek’s leather jacket and body warmth were already working on that.

When I stopped shaking at last after a few seconds next to the warmth he exuded, perhaps for being a werewolf, I heaved a sigh. I was utterly exhausted.

“Scott told you, didn’t he?” He asked me, probably talking about the supernatural occurrences in Beacon Hills. “He told you everything”

I didn’t reply, I didn’t even look at him. I felt defeated, moving on from fear to exhaustion.

“I need to know what happened” His voice was grave but serene. “Can you tell me?”

I vehemently shook my head, letting him know that I couldn’t speak. Neither did I want to, I found that I wasn’t ready to tell him yet. All I wanted was for him to keep holding me like that and never leave my side.

“A-Are you hurt?” He insisted, softly tightening the embrace.

I still didn’t know what to say to that, so I only lifted my arm up. Derek tensed up against me as his fingers wrapped around my wrist and he took a better look at the bite mark in my skin.

“I need to take you home” He resolved, wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling the both of us up. “You need to go back to Scott”

“B-But Scott…!” I muttered, shaking again just when I realized I had stopped.

“Look, I know you’re scared” When I looked up, I met with his intense gaze. “And I know you don’t want to see him right now, but he’s your brother”

I just nodded, feebly leaning against him. My legs barely supported my weight.

“Can you stand? Can you walk?” Derek asked me, to which I shook my head.

He easily scooped me up into his arms, gently leaning me against him. I closed my eyes as he carried me away from the woods, too exhausted to care about anything. I still wasn’t ready to face Scott, but Derek’s presence was comforting enough to make me feel a little more capable of it. He would get me home and together we’d figure it out.

“It’s okay, everything’s okay” His arms seemed to bring me even closer to his torso. “You hear me?”

“Y-Yeah…” I wondered if he could sense all the emotions I was going through, because I couldn’t quite pinpoint them myself. “Derek?”

“Yeah?” He breathed out with his quick jog.

“S-Stay?” I only asked him, weakly holding on to him as I bounced on his arms.

“Don’t worry, Y/N” To my surprise, he dedicated me a small comforting smile. “I won’t leave your side, even when you’re back with Scott”

For the first time in hours I managed to breathe properly. While I let him carry me back home, I nodded again as a thank you for his words.

Maybe Derek knew about my feelings for him and felt protective of me. Maybe it was because I was Scott’s little sister. Whatever the case, he was willing to stay with me, and that was all the comfort I needed at the moment.


End file.
